Haruki Satonaka
Haruki Satonaka (スプリングウッド, Spring Wood) is the son of Van Satonaka and Anna Rosenkrantz. He along with his twin sister Azami live in Hamā Town and attends Ryūsei High School. After searching for a way to become stronger, he has decided to attend the Yuengiri Academy and training with his new sensei Naishō Kawahiru; Haruki is currently preparing for the invasion into the Soul Society. He is currently dating Ennaria Dysler and even coined her nickname of Ena. Appearance Haruki as a small child had heterochromatic eyes; one being red the other being blue. He had bright silver hair and usually had it unkempt matching his sister Azami. As he got older his eyes took on a blonde tone and his hair shortened quite a bit. While trying to defend his parents alongside his sister when they were young from their grandfather Rei'juro Satonaka, Haruki received a scar over his right eye that only appears when angered or using his abilities. After maturing, Haruki's hair color took on a blonde coloration and remained a rather short length. He also began wearing a skin tight black suit as well as a white hakama, all under a light blue jacket with a gold and red trim along the edges. The jacket itself is reinforced with armor allowing Haruki to protect himself from light attacks. Personality Haruki is overall a quiet, brooding, and gentle person. Even though he rarely opens up to people, he shows concern and worries about the situations of those close to him, especially his twin sister Azami and close friends Apollo and Yurei. He also feels bitterness whenever someone dies, even if it's a death of an enemy much to the dismay of those around him on the field of battle. Even in the battlefield, he is not the type of person that could hide his guilt of killing someone by saying that he is just doing his job. He hates fighting and conflicts, but because of his fate as a Shinigami, he thinks that he will always be in the battlefield because of his upbringing and need to protect his home. Haruki believes that if he tries hard enough it is possible to end conflicts and evils around the world; and he's glad that he could contribute to that by using himself and his own abilities on the battlefield. Haruki has another personality residing in his mind, named Zidane, who was formed after Haruki received the scar over his eye from his grandfather Rei'juro when he was younger causing Haruki's spiritual energy to create another being in his mind. To distinguish himself from Haruki; Zidane reveals to show a change in disposition, often wearing a scowl and insulting the opponent, regardless if they are friend or foe. In contrast to Haruki, Zidane shows no concern about the pain caused to people other than himself. Even at the cost of everything, he'll do anything to survive. Whenever he thinks that Haruki is feeling a sense of doubt during battle, he'll immediately switch in and do what he deems is necessary, just so they would not get killed even to the extent that he also finds amusement in seeing other people die and suffer. The difference between the two personalities often forms a conflict between them, as they rarely work together in different situations. Haruki often hesitates during his fights, because he is afraid that the people might get killed for no good reason. This causes Zidane to get angry at him at times, criticizing that Haruki often tries to impose his opinion on others, without even understanding them, and worries just so that he could feel better about himself. He added that this hesitation of Haruki, especially in the battlefield, will be the reason that they will get killed by the enemy in the future. On the other hand, Haruki in some ways despises Zidane, as Zidane can easily kill people without remorse or guilt of any kind. Despite this conflict, there are times when the two can still settle their differences and fight together when needed when their preferred goals coincide, just like when fighting against an enemy they both have a major dislike against. The two personalities have their own range of specialty when it comes to combat situations. Haruki is the rational one, being the one to think about tactics during combat. Zidane, on the other hand, is the one responsible for their reflexes and their battle intuition. When uniting both their strengths, they act as dual processing brains with a reflexive body, giving them a superb advantage in the battlefield. After living with each other for some time, Zidane and Haruki have found a way to co-exist. Zidane has learned to be able to exert control without actually taking full control leading to others thinking Haruki has had a swift mood change. When Zidane exerts this control, Haruki shows a more sadistic personality; he begins to start losing all reason even surpassing Zidane's own savagery. ﻿ History Being born to two powerful shinigami Haruki inherited their innate spiritual ability. He watched his sister Azami develop a connection with her zanpakuto at a young age. This enticed him to attempt to develop his own abilities and eventually led to the reflexive, although relatively short manifestation of his Fullbring. Now that Attending Ryusei High School Haruki has reached an age that Van and Anna hae decided that he and his sister are ready to inherit their zanpakutos once more. One day while at school the mysterious shinigami kown as Inshu Senshi attacked Hama Town and in turn caused lots of destruction to the school which in turned caused Haruki, Azami, and their classmates Apollo Myberg and Yurei Mizuki to take action. After the completely one-sided battle against Inshu, Haruki and Yurei decided to train, leading to their eventual meeting with Kentaro Hiroshi and Harumi Kazuki. During his fight with Harumi, he realized just how much of a diiference there was between their powers, losing confidence and losing the fight in the process. After the fight however, Haruki accepted Harumi's offer to teach him Kido. After this quick tutoring process, Haruki quickly struck up a frienship with Kentaro, as they both wanted to surpass their fathers. Synopsis Kanmuri Taikai Arc *A Ceremony In A Haze Of Love Introduction Arc *Satonaka Legacy: Planting Seeds *Out On Their Own: The Conflict That Brought Them Together Academy Arc *Academy Arc: Starting Anew *Haruki's Training Arc: Starting off with a Bang! *Hidden in Hama Town Specials *Christmas Special! Eggnog, Presents and Hollow!? *Easter Special! An Egg hunt with Kenji and Van! *Movement Special! White is the New Black! *Drinking Time With Kenji & Van: Episode 3: The Multiverse is a Bitch Powers And Abilities Unique Spiritual Energy: Haruki has had a great amount of spiritual energy since birth along with his sister. As a child his and Azami's spiritual energy was constantly leaking out drawing in hollows but, when he got older the scar received from his grandfather acted as a seal. Now when angered his spiritual energy breaks past its reservoir surpassing low lieutenant level shinigami. Due to his secondary personality, Zidane, possessing his own spiritual energy; Haruki will sometimes be augmented by its power allowing him to seem stronger than he actually is at times as well continue fighting once his own reserves has been depleted. It should be noted that while he has dual-spiritual energies, Zidane is not considered an inner being, despite numerous misunderstandings on the topic. : Cryokinesis: Due to Haruki's heritage as a member of the Satonaka Clan, he has the ability to create and control ice. He does this by superfreezing the water molecules in the air and manipulating it into various shapes and attacks, much like his father does with crystal, although on a much smaller scale. The ice created by Haruki is incredibly dangerous as it is able to erode the life away from anything that comes into contact with it. : Protective Aura: Haruki's spirtual energy grants him a small protective aura that protects him from weak sword strikes and low level kido spells by projecting a mini-gravitational field that repels said attacks.. He can also project this aura onto others in the form of hexagonal shaped barriers. : Mind Block: This technique is more of a distinctive personality trait rather than an actual ability, however, it does function as an effective counter-measure for Haruki if the circumstance arises where he is opposed by an adversary possessing mind-reading or illusion capabilities. Due to Haruki posessing another personality, he is incapable of losing 'himself' within the distorted perceptions put forth by an opponent and thus is capable of attacking completely devoid of any identifiable thought, effectually neutralizing the precognitive advantages of a telepathic opponent. Although highly beneficial in these types of confrontations, the ability remains specialized and as such, serves little purpose elsewhere. Skilled Swordsmanship Specialist: After training at the Yuengiri Academy with Naisho Kawahiru as his tutor, Haruki's knowledge of fighting has improved to the point where he is able fight on par with some demons and lieutenant level shinigami. : Yuengiri Practioner: Haruki has been trained by his father in the way of the yuengiri. He is capable of integrateing into his swordplay but hasn't mastered any of the basic techniques yet. Kido User: After being taught by Harumi Kazuki, Haruki learned to have some minor skills in this area being most proficient in healing and binding spells. Skilled Hand To Hand Combatant: After making a deal with Rutilus, Haruki has learned to fight with his hands in order to properly defend himself from attacks. His skill in this area is enough to even impress his father. Further training with Izuna Harribel led to him utilizing street fighting techniques as well as various judo throws. Enhanced Endurance: During his fight with Daichi, Haruki exhibited an enhanced level of endurance by being struck by his opponent's sword strike which caused him to impact into a wall, before picking himself up and continuing on with the fight. Fullbring Grim Constitution (グリム憲法,'' Gurimu Kenpō''): Is the name of Haruki's fullbring. Using his nodachi as a medium, Haruki begins to activate his fullbring's ability of inflicting diseases and various other poisons into anyone that is scratched by his blade. It can range between cancer to slight fever depending on his will. Haruki is also able to reverse the ailments he causes as well by taking them away using the back of the blade, although he has to actively think about removing the ailment. The poisons produces by Haruki's fullbring is so corrosive that they are seen to be able to dissolve an opponent's clothing. Upon coming into contact with another poison, Grim Constitution is able to analyze it and come up with anti-bodies in order to protect Haruki. : It is capable of corroding and dissolving anything. It is powerful enough to corrode anything from concrete to even the air around an opponenent. He can control it's intensity, area of effect, and various other aspects of it. : A chemical leaked from the edge of the blade with the ability to form large blisters shortly after exposure to unprotected elements of the skin and eyes. Depending on the level of contamination, the gas burns can vary greatly in degree of severity, though they are capable of being every bit as severe, disfiguring and dangerous as third degree burns, which can prove fatal. : An insidious black poison, as the odor may not be noticed and symptoms may be slow to appear, that disrupts the blood-air barrier located within the lungs, eventually causing suffocation in those that inhale it. Haruki dislike's using this on anyone except the foulest of opponents due to the slow death caused from it. : This specific chemical forms the base ingredient of dynamite, Haruki is able to selectively position the explosive material in the air by swining his blade. Then by fueling a bit of reishi into the location of the material, he is able to cause it to detonate. This is used to catch the opponent off guard, in order to maximize the effects of the resulting blast. : The blade begins to secrete a deadly virus that upon contact, severly weakens and paralyzes the enemy. Once infected the victim will be unable to use abilities that rely on any sort of foreign energy. This virus remains incurable by any other means than the death of either the victim or Haruki or he chooses to remove it. Zanpakuto After his spar with Daichi, Izuna Harribel noticed that he had another sword at his side after resealing his fullbring but it suddenly vanished before she could get a closer look. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Satonaka Clan Category:Fullbringer Category:Fanon Character Category:Human Category:Shinigami Category:Character